Sortings & Such
by Hades'-Kid
Summary: Okey-doke. I am doing EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER ever mentioned, and even those who have a one-line back story's sorting. Going to bee well over 100 chappys. :  R&R! I dare you!
1. James Potters' sorting

**Hello I know that I have another story going, and this idea has been done a few times but it'll be nice not to be completely devoted to one idea. I'm starting with the Marauder's Era, although I will do Albus and such, but just in no particular order... I am planning on doing every character mentioned in the books. I will try to do the cannon houses, but if it never said I'll go with my thoughts…**

**Disclaimer-I am not J.K. Rowling, and any relations to other stories like this are completely incidental. Don't sue me!**

**James Potter's Sorting**

"Potter, James!"

James Potter strutted up to the three legged stool, where an extremely strict looking professor with auburn hair was, holding the Sorting Hat, (which he thought looked rather grimy.) by the point. He shot her a winning smile, and plopped down on the stool, the hat slipping over his eyes.

**Oooh. A Potter. Aren't you all a unique bunch.**

_Now now, flattery will get you nowhere in life. _Joked James to the hat.

**Onto the Sorting. Yes, cunning like a Slytherin. Very much the charmer. Always able to work your way out of trouble for pranks.**

_Merlin no! I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than the snake house! _He thought frantically. The beginning of panic started edging its way in, but he squashed it quickly.

**No? You would do so well. Other qualities-yes. Very loyal. Extremely! Never one to let a friend down I see. **

_I try my best. I would never purposefully hurt a friend._

**Much like a Hufflepuff, but you wouldn't reach your full potential there, no…Hmm. Well you have a very quick wit. Extraordinarily smart for a Potter.**

_Oi! My mum and dad are very intelligent. You watch yourself, hat. _James threatened.

**You could do well in Ravenclaw. But there is undeniable courage there. Probably too much courage for your own good. **

_I would really like to be in Gryffindor, Hat. I don't know if you take my input into account. _

**I will occasionally. Yes, it is undeniable. Oh Potter, you'll do brilliant in any house but I definitely is…GRYFFINDOR!**

James grinned, taking the house and shoving it into the professor's arms. His entire sorting seemed to only be a minute. He flashed a grin to the professor, then to Sirius Black a fast friend he met on the train and a wink a Lily Evans. He glared at Snivellus before jumping down off of the small stage and strutting towards the cheering and whooping table of his new housemate's a confident grin on his face. He sat down, and waited for the next person to be sorted.

**Hello again. I realized it was very short, but so are all the sorting's. :D I hope you liked it please review. If I get good feedback, I'll continue! Thanks again, Hades'-Kid.**


	2. Sirius Black's Sorting

**Hi! Ten minutes since I posted the story, AND already the second chapter. Don't ya love me. No, hmmm. That'll change. Anyways, On with Sirius'!**

**Disclaimer-Nope. Any relations to other stories like this are completely unintential, etc.**

**Sirius Black's Sorting**

"Black, Sirius!" called out McGonagall, searching the crowd of timid first years. A fit and brave boy swaggered up to her, winked then took the hat from the shocked professor, jamming it on his head.

**Ooh goody. Another Black a sorting full of threats.**

_Oh no, I'm nothing like my family. I strive for that._

**Yes. I see your stupidly brave. Extremely cunning, but not the right kind of strive for Slytherin…**

_Good. My dumb family might've ruined my chances of Gryffindor. I love ruining my family's reputation._

**I don't judge people because of their families. Anyway, all the qualities of a Gryffindor, but not exactly stupid either.**

_Oh, geez. Thanks so much. That's sarcasm by the way, hat._

**I got it. Very loyal. But definitely an edge. Yes, you will exceed your expectations in…GRYFFINDOR!**

Sirius couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. He stood up and gave the Hat back to the professor, before turning to the hall, standing on top of the stool, and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I AM A LION! HEAR ME ROAR!" then miming that of a cat, all the way down the aisle to the cheering table. He sat down to a laughing James, fist bumping him then turning to the front of the hall, winking again at the glaring professor. He snickered as she glared at him. He turned to the new sortie, now glaring at the hat.


	3. Remus Lupin's Sorting

**Hello :D Ok, I'm back. Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, but these are sortings. This one is rather short as well. :P**

**Disclaimer-Any relations to other stories, yada yada yada**

**Remus Lupin's Sorting**

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus strode up towards the stool, biting the inside of his cheek. This was his nervous tick, and his cheek was always raw. He always tried to look and act bravely but the inside of his cheek was proof that he got nervous. He always put all of his fright and other bad emotions into the chomp. Would he make friends? What would happen if a rumor got out about him being a Werewolf? He reached the stool.

He sat carefully onto the stool, trying to inhale through his nose to stop the rush of emotions. He felt the old hat being lowered over his head.

**Oh my! It has been a long time since I've seen one like you. Now, onto your qualities.**

_You know best, Hat. I mean I don't want to go to Slytherin but I also want to exceed my expectations. So, yeah. Do what you will. _

**I wish every kid was like you, Lupin. Okay, yes Extremely loyal and fair. But one of the most intelligent kids I've seen in years. Quick wit too. You seem a bit cunning and have very much ambition. Oh, yes Very brave. Courageous, always taking risks but thinking them through. Very mature, though that has nothing to do with this…Oh well, this is hard. You could do well anywhere. Your opinion?**

_Oh. I didn't realize you took opinions. Hmmm. I don't care either way._

**Ugh, your no help. Okay, I think I got this. Uh-hem. GRYFFINDOR!**

Remus was grinning broadly as the hat was taken off his head. He smiled at the waiting first years, then lept up, all but running to his new house. He felt happy, and all thoughts of his condition was forgotten. He only had a few seconds to wonder if he should've been in Ravenclaw. But as he watched the next sorting all thoughts but pure happiness vanished from his mind.

**Ok, I realize this was short! Ok, I plan on having a lot more up by my birthday. I really want to have at least twenty-five reviews for my birthday. I know it's a lot to ask, but thanks!**


	4. Peter Pettigrew's Sorting

**Hiya! Ok, I truly despise this character. Grrr. Oi! This is super short. **

**Disclaimer-Nope. Not mine.**

**Peter Pettigrew's Sorting**

"Pettigrew, Peter!" boomed McGonagall.

A timid and rather mousey looking boy was pushed to the front. He had tears shining in his eyes. He felt the hat slip down to his shoulder, over his pudgy face and large neck.

**Oh. Yes. I barely have to search. Definitely a snake. Cunning, Ambitious. Never doing something unless you have a reason to and will get something out of it.**

_No, I must be a lion._

**I don't care what you think. You're a Slytherin!**

_My dear hat, I don't believe so. I'm ever so brave!  
><em>**If I could laugh I would. That is such a lie. You would kill your own mum to save yourself. Ugh. Definitely a snake.**

_Please hat, I must be that! I have potential!_

**Oh, I will truly regret this but this is taking to long. You are such a snake, worming your way out of this. Fine. Oh, and I've seen your future. You disgust me! GRYFFINDOR!**

Peter was very pleased with the fact he tricked the horrid hat. Now he could befriend people, and make his way bye.

**Like I said, I hate him! Okay, this was very short. Next is Lily! Then Sev. **


	5. Lily Potter's nee Evans Sorting

**Hi! I'm in a very good mood! I will start with a quote.**

"**Now **_**TWO**_** people are mad at meeee!"-Voldemort from AVPM. I love the way he says this. 3**

**Disclaimer-Nope. Not mine.**

**Lily Potter's (nee Evans) Sorting**

"Evans, Lillian." Called McGonagall. A young girl, with a small heart shaped appeared. She had a sprinkling of freckles across her nose, and her lips were a shiny pale pink. They were full, and pulled into a nervous smile, her front teeth biting her bottom lip. Her fiery red hair cascaded down to her shoulders, in great contrast to the plain black robes. Her hair was wavy, and she had a few short pieces in front of shockingly beautiful emerald eyes, that were easily the prettiest eyes many people had ever seen. She smiled, before sitting on the stool, smoothing out her skirt underneath her, crossing her fingers on her lap and closing her eyes as the hat was placed over her head, drooping slightly.

**Oh my. An amazing and extraordinary mind! **

_Thank you. This is so amazing!_

**Muggleborn, yes? I always love seeing there reactions to the Wizarding World in there heads. Well, now onto what we're here for. Yes, your mind in amazing. Quick-witted, intelligent. Very intelligent, with a passion for learning. Oh my, loyal and fair. You take on a leader sense, always protecting people even those you don't know! Amazing. You're an amazing girl, Lily. Very fair. You don't let prejudices get in the way.**

_Thank you so much! So what house am I in? you know best._

**Oh, I love it when that rare child comes along and doesn't argue. Well, you can be very cunning, it just isn't in your nature to be usually. Ambition beyond many's. You are extraordinarily brave and have nerve, my dear girl! Oh, you would do so good anywhere! Oh, well this seems simple, you will do amazing, Lillian Evans. Remember that no matter what, you are worth all of this, and you deserve to be a witch, as I know you'll be amazing. Well then, you'll be a GRYFFINDOR! **

Lily felt the hat plucked off of her head. She was very happy with her house. She smiled, and gave a smile to Severus. She smiled at McGonagall and strode to her new table, her hand being shook and herself congratulated by the head Girl and Boy, Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett. She smiled at them, and turned her attention to the sortings, the hats words still ringing in her ears. _**You are worth all of this, and you deserve to be a witch. **_She knew she would have a great time.

EEP! One of my favorite characters right there I wanted hers to be special. Ok, I know it was short but meh. Please I really appreciate reviews! Think of it as an early Birthday present for me ;)


	6. Severus Snape's Sorting

**Third chapter in an hour! You gotta love me! ;) These are so short, but I save my rants for my bigger story, 'They Read' :D**

**Disclaimer-MEH!**

**Severus Snape's Sorting**

"Snape, Severus." Called out McGonagall. Her eyes were getting slightly heavy.

A small and slightly timid looking boy came up. He had shaggy and greasy black hair, that reached mid-neck. He had dark brown eyes, almost black. He sat down, the hat placed over his head.

**Hello, Snape. I remember your mum. Lovely witch, she was.**

_Hat, why did you sort Lily into Gryffindor?_

**That was where she belonged. Brilliant witch. Now, we are here to sort you. Yes, very ambitious. Cunning. But you aren't the bravest. Loyal to those who earn your love. Very few people I see. Your extremely smart, and have semi-quick wit. I don't see you in Gryffindor.**

_I'll never see Lily though! I must be in Gryffindor!_

**I'm sorry Severus. I can clearly see your house. Don't give up on her though. She loves you, but in a different way. Severus, you are a SLYTHERIN!  
><strong>_NO!_

He felt the hat lifted off of his head. He sighed, and all but dragged his feet as he went rather glumly towards the silver and green clad table. He saw a flaming red mop of hair, and a dazzling smile, which he returned. He would do anything to remain loyal to Lily. He, even being eleven knew that he loved her, perhaps even in a romantic way.

XxXxXxXx

**According to J.K.R., Lily may have grown up and might have been romantically involved with Snape if he wasn't so involved in the Dark Arts. Bawwww! Okey-dokey, I'm doing **_**generations, **_**so next is hmmm….Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)! Review, please! I'm begging! I'll give you all a bottle of Butterbeer and a Chocolate frog! Haha, Ok, Already working on Molly's. **


	7. Molly Weasley's nee Prewetts' Sorting

**Okay, seriously four chapters in an hour? I'm on a roll! **

**Disclaimer-not mine **

**Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)'s Sorting**

"Prewett, Molly." Called out a young McGonagall. A slightly chubby girl, only a few pounds overweight walked up to the stool nervously, her flaming hair pulled back into a braid that her mum had done early in the morning, and random strands were falling out. She sat down, and the hat was lowered onto her head.

**Oh, a Prewett! Your brothers are true Lions. Are you the last?**

_Yup._

**Okay, let's see. You are definitely a lioness. Oh my! Quite a temper there! Your glare could liquefy somebody's kidneys! Well, you are very loyal to those you love. You try your best to be fair, and ignore other's gossip. Hmmm…. Yes, ambitious but you're not a Slytherin.**

_Phew!_

**I honestly don't know why people don't like Slytherin! Anyways, let's see. Amazing bravery at times. Not the brightest,**

_Hey! I'll shove my foot up your ho-_

**Calm, girl calm. Like I was saying, not very intelligent, good with wit though. Yes, it fits best, other than Hufflepuff. You are a GRYFFINDOR!**

She was beaming, as she bolted to her table, and gave her brothers a huge hug, as they chuckled and hugged her back. The clapping subsided, and she sat between her older brothers to watch someone else be sorted. A cute boy named Arthur….

**Ok, that's all for tonight. I have school tomorrow. Meh. Health test, L.A. test, Science lab (yay!). Ok. Please review, it really does mean a lot! Hmm, I'll be back…tomorrow.**


	8. Arthur Weasley's Sorting

**Sorry I' m late! I'll do four chapters today to make up **

**Disclaimer-Nope. **

**Arthur Weasley's Sorting**

"Weasley, Arthur." Called out McGonagall. A young gangly boy walked up, a sideways grin on his face, burnt orange hair brushed neatly on his head. He sat down gingerly on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

**Oh my…A Weasley. You're a large family.**

_Yeah, we are._

**Now let's see. Ambitious, I suppose. Not at all cunning. Definitely not a snake. Loyal, oh yes. And fair. Not the most intelligent. Brave. Chivalrous. Yes. This is an easy one. Well…Actually. Lion or Badger?**

Who me?

**No the stool. Of course you!**

_Sorry. Lion. Of course a lion!_

**Very well…I still stand by what I said you could always be a Hufflepuff but I suppose you're also a GRYFFINDOR! **

Arthur face reappeared to the hall, letting everyone see a beaming red-head. He jumped down, and jogged to the Lion's table. He sat next to a pretty ginger girl.

"Hullo. I'm Arthur. Arthur Weasley." He smiled, holding out his hand to the pretty girl. She held out her own, and shook his hand firmly.

"Hiya. Molly, Molly Prewett." She beamed at him. He winked at her, before turning to the next sorting.

**Yeah… I know it's short. Now, please review!**


	9. Holly Abbott's Sorting

**Okay, this is Hannah Abbott's Mum. She doesn't have a first name, so I named her Holly. Oh, and she doesn't have a maiden-name so its Abbott as well. No inbreeding, just coincidence. ;)**

**Holly Abbot's Sorting.**

"Abbott, Holly." A small blond girl made her way up to the front, her braids bouncing. She sat down excitedly on the stool, squeezing her eyes shut.

**Hello. Oh my. You aren't the bravest. Or the smartest, no offense. You are intelligent just not Ravenclaw intelligent. Definitely not a snake. My this is one of the easiest sortings this year! HUFFLEPUFF!**

Holly excitedly sprinted down to the cheering table of her new housemates. She sat down to a nice girl, Amelia Bones. They began chatting about what the hat said for each of their sortings, ignoring the rest of the hall.

**Shortness, shortness. Oh well. Review Please? Free Cyber Badgers to all who do!**


	10. Amelia Bone

**Okay-Dokey. This is Amelia Bone's sorting. I see her as either a Badger or an Eagle. **

**Amelia Bone's Sorting**

"Bones, Amelia." Called out the stern professor. A confident girl walked forward, her auburn curls bouncing, falling into her blue eyes. She sat on the stool, crossing her legs as the hat was placed over her head.

**Hmm….Interesting. You could go anywhere, really.**

_Really?_

**Yes. You are extremely ambitious, always wanting to accomplish the hardest things. Very brave, willing to do much to save one of those you love. Very intelligent, smart beyond your age. And then you're very fair and loyal. Especially to those who've gained your trust. Well, I believe it can be narrowed down to two houses, and then after that…yes, you are a HUFFLEPUFF!**

Amelia emerged from underneath the hat, and strode confidently to the Badger's table. She sat down between to prefects, and waved to her cousin at the other end of the hall, at the Gryffindor table.

**Ok, please review…**


	11. Bertram Aubrey's Sorting

**This is a very small known character, so here is a very brief description from HP Wiki. ;)**

Bertram Aubrey – Hogwarts student bullied by James Potter and Sirius Black

**Bertram Aubrey's Sorting**

"Aubrey, Bertram." Called McGonagall. The first boy strode up, brown hair falling into his eyes. He sat down huffily, as a boy had just made fun of him, and he had gotten yelled at for attempting to curse him.

**Ugh, my boy this is too easy-SLYTHERIN!**

Bertram rolled his eyes, and walked over to the snake table. It was obvious that he would be placed there, much like the long line of wizards in his family. He glared at the boy who had taunted him. Sirius Black.


	12. Ludovic Bagman's Sorting

**Ludovic Bagman's :D not quite sure of his age. SO, yup**

**Ludovic Bagman's Sorting**

"Bagman, Ludovic." Called out McGonagall. A handsome boy walked up, his blond curly hair bouncing, transfixing many girls to stare at it, if not already staring at his hazel eyes. He cast every girl he passed while coming up out of the crowd a dazzling smile. He looked up at Minerva, and sat down on the stool, his beater build preventing the hat from falling to far down his face.

**Oh my…Hmm…Well, you are just and fair, I'll give you that. Not very courageous. I don't see any Lion traits in you. Ambition, but no other Snake traits. Your most definitely not an Eagle. Well, I suppose you best fit in as a badger.**

_But wait! Their Qudditch team is horrible! I have to go to Gryffindor, they have the best team._

**I don't care about the Qudditch teams!**

_Well I do! _

**Just make Hufflepuff's better. You can do that! Well then…HUFFLEPUFF! **

He hopped up, and winked at many girls older than him as he passes, resulting in many second and even third years giggle and blush.


	13. Humphrey Belcher's Sorting

**Hiya! I'm writing this while at my mum's work :P I hope you like it! This is a very small character (I got this off of HP Wiki, so sue me if I'm wrong) actually don't sue me, I'm broke Anyways, so here is a brief description-**

**Humphrey Belcher-experimented with Cheese Cauldrons **

**Humphrey Belcher's Sorting**

"Belcher, Humphrey" called out McGonagall. A lot of snickers arouse when they heard the boy's name, and grew louder when they saw him. A little squat and pudgy boy waddled up. He was very heavy-set and had auburn hair that was cut like an upside down bowl. His nose was squashed from a rouge bludger, (long story) and his eyes were squinted as if had trouble seeing. His robes were torn and frayed, and splattered in mud and gunk. He walked bow legged and stumbled quite a bit. He made his way to the stool, and plopped down on it, in such a way that implied he had been walking for days on end instead of five feet. The stool groaned dangerously underneath his weight. He felt the hat placed on his head, and it only just covered his eyes.

**You are a-unique child. Not at all brave or ambitious . No chivalry or any ounce the makings of a snake. Neither Gryffindor of Slytherin. Not the smartest, though you have some ideas they aren't very logical. I suppose that you only fit into one house, but even that doesn't work well. You aren't at all an Eagle, Lion or Snake and not even a Badger but you must be one. Ugh, HUFFLEPUFF! **

The Huffflepuffs clapped happily for their new house mate, as he waddled down, and when he sat, the bench lifted a bit on the opposite side.

**:P I hope you guys liked it, as there is no back story for this character. Okey-dokey you know the drill. **


	14. Otto Bagman's Sorting

**Well well well, here we are again. Read.**

**Otto Bagman's Sorting**

"Bagman, Otto." Called out McGonagall. She had only been doing this a few years and was already tired of the job. No wonder Professor Babbling had offered her the job. A boy with the body of a beater came up. His broad shoulders were squared, a Quidditch jersey visible underneath his robes. HE blew a few strands of blond long hair out of his face before sitting down. The hat fell onto his head.

**My my. Easy this one is! Pssh, HUFFLEPUFF!  
><strong> 

And with that Otto sat himself at the yellow and black table, and ignoring the other sorting turned towards the Quidditch captain to discuss strategies.

**Short I know. **


	15. Millicent Bagnold's Sorting

**DID YOU KNOW- that calling 1 (781) 452-4077 will put you through to the Hogwarts Hotline. From there you can learn more information "directly" from Hogwarts. I love my random brain :P **

Millicent Bagnold (Not to be confused with Millicent Bulstrode) – Minister for Magic before Cornelius Fudge

**Millicent Bagnold's Sorting**

"Bagnold, Millicent" called out McGonagall. A thin and gangly girl walked up. She had stringy brown and thin hair. Her eyes were rather large, giving her a surprised expression. Her lips were stretched in a thin line, giving off the fact of a stern girl.

**Now, yes. I see. My dear girl! Let's see…No bravery. Not at all fair or loyal. Deffinitley a future politician! Oh yes. Now my dear girl I ask this. Bronze Or Silver?**

_You stupid hat! Of course I want Silver! I would want gold, but as that wasn't an option. I always need to win!_

**Oh yes-SLYTHERIN!**

And with that the future minister made her way to the snake table, glaring at everyone as she passed.

**XxXx**

**Yes, I know its short but meh. :) posting a lot more for this today! Leaving my mum's work! Yay!**


End file.
